Breaking It
by Paul Matthews
Summary: After Amy's drunken mistake is there still hope for Karmy? (Rated T for language.)
1. Uncrossing the Line

**A/N: Hello everyone. I know that the West Coast hasn't seen the finale yet, but I've gotta go to bed soon, so here's the first chapter. Obviously this will contain SPOILERS, so be warned West Coasters. I watched the episode when it was leaked, but don't worry I watched it tonight too.  
**

**I debated with myself on how to approach the ending of the finale. At first I contemplated making the whole thing a dream Amy had while passed out drunk, but I realized that would just be avoiding the problem. I will attempt to salvage what they gave us, so bear with me. There will be drama and to make things better I might have to make them slightly worse first, but we'll get there.  
**

**Feel free to follow me on twitter at Paul_Matthews13**

**We will be doing a #KarmySaturday on twitter this Saturday. It's basically a chance for the Karmy Army to get to know each other and tweet pics, vids, and music about Karmy and also general Karmy love. Feel free to join in. It will go on all day, so join when you like and stay as long as you want. Use the #KarmySaturday hashtag and lets try to trend it! Okay, enough blathering. On with the show.**

**I do not own Faking It. Mtv owns the show.**

**Chapter 1: Uncrossing the Line**

Amy didn't know what made her do it. She could blame it on the copious amount of champagne that she drank, but that would be avoiding the truth. She was hurt and heartbroken, and yes a little drunk, but that didn't excuse what was happening. She was in bed, in her underwear, making out with Liam Booker and it disgusted her. His lips tasted like champagne and a hint of Karma. Amy didn't know if the latter was only in her mind, but either way it made Amy hate herself, because she knew why it was there. She was lost in thought and almost didn't notice that Liam was trying to unhook her bra, but the feel of his hands fumbling around in a drunken stupor was enough to bring her back to Earth.

"Liam stop!" Amy said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything is wrong. This is wrong! I'm not even attracted to you," Amy said.

"You're right, oh god what the fuck are we doing?" Liam said as he got off of the bed.

"We're drunk and hurt and we got caught up in the moment; that's all," Amy said.

"Amy I am so sorry," Liam replied.

Amy broke into tears and Liam was unsure what to do. The two of them were still half naked and he didn't want to embrace her in his current state. He fumbled around the room until he found his shirt and put it on before handing Amy her own clothes. Amy then dressed quickly and then started pacing around the room.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Liam answered.

"When Karma finds out she will kill us both," Amy said.

"We're not going to tell her. We just forget this ever happened," Liam replied.

"I can't keep anymore secrets from her!" Amy cried.

"I know, Shane told me everything. I'm so sorry. If I had known the truth I never would have gotten involved with Karma in the first place," Liam said.

"Shane told you!? What happened to gay scout's honor?" Amy cried.

"He never keeps that. Half the time he's crossing his fingers behind his back and thinks I don't notice," Liam said.

"Does Karma know that you know?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, and frankly I'm done with her. She lied to me and used you just to get to me. Anyone that would do that to their best friend isn't the girl for me," Liam said.

Amy didn't answer, because she was afraid she would sound too happy at the news that Liam was done with Karma. She almost smiled, but then she remembered that none of it would matter if Karma found out what they did. Amy turned to face Liam, but at that moment she felt something rumbling in her gut. A mixture of too much champagne and too much guilt was turning her stomach into Mt. Vesuvius and she couldn't find a trash can.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked.

Amy was afraid to open her mouth, so she shook her head and then bolted straight for the bathroom door. When she pushed the door open it slammed straight into something on the other side and that something let out a cry of pain.

"Ow! Watch it!" Lauren cried.

"Lauren!?" Amy said in shock and then puked on the floor at Lauren's feet.

"Oh my god! Not on these shoes!" Lauren said and backed away quickly.

"Oh shit," Liam said when he saw Lauren standing there.

"Lauren please, you can't tell anyone about this," Amy pleaded.

"To think I actually believed you when you told Karma you were in love with her," Lauren said.

"I meant it!" Amy cried.

"Then why are you here with Liam?" Lauren asked.

Amy couldn't answer, because anything she said would sound like empty excuses. She just knelt there on the floor and stared at the pool of vomit.

"Why do you care?" Liam asked.

"As strange as this may sound I actually felt pity for Amy, but now I see she's just as big of a bitch as I am," Lauren replied.

"She's not a bitch," Liam said.

"No Liam, she's right," Amy said.

"Look, I won't tell Karma about your little romp, but this is the last time I will help you. Got it?" Lauren said.

"Got it," Amy said.

Lauren left the bathroom with a look of disgust at the smell. Amy then grabbed some toilet paper and started cleaning up the mess, but Liam came over and took it out of her hands.

"Here, let me do that," Liam said.

"No, I need to do it," Amy replied.

Amy started cleaning the mess in silence while tears ran down her face. Liam was unsure what to do, so he stood awkwardly by and watched.

"Do you think she meant it?" Liam asked after a few minutes.

"Meant what?" Amy asked.

"That she wouldn't tell Karma about us," Liam replied.

"No, she's just keeping it ready for the right time to use it against me," Amy said.

"You mean against us?" Liam asked.

"I don't think she cares about hurting you," Amy replied.

"Either way Karma will find out eventually, won't she?" Liam asked.

"Probably, which means I will have to tell her before that happens," Amy said and then broke into tears again.

Liam squatted down and put an arm around Amy to console her, but Amy flinched.

"Sorry, I should just go now," Liam said and then turned to leave.

He made it as far as the bedroom door when he turned around and walked back to the bathroom.

"I never meant to hurt you. I see now that you and Karma belong together. I won't stand in your way anymore," Liam said and then left.

Amy wished that things were that simple, but she knew that her actions pretty much guaranteed that she would never be with Karma. Even if Karma did feel the same way that Amy felt it wouldn't matter once she found out what happened. Amy couldn't believe that a couple of hours before she had professed her love for her best friend only to be shot down in flames. She wasn't even angry that Karma had slept with Liam anymore, because she lost that right the second she kissed him.

After cleaning the bathroom she threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. Between her sobs and the lack of air she thought she might suffocate and part of her felt that she deserved it, but finally she turned her head and took in a deep breath. She started to replay the entire scene of her confession to Karma in her mind. She could picture every reaction and every expression on Karma's face, right down to the tears in Karma's eyes when she admitted to sleeping with Liam, but she couldn't figure out what it all meant. Karma had said that she didn't feel the same way, but Amy knew there was a spark there. Would it survive the awful truth of what Amy did?

Amy didn't remember falling asleep, but she didn't wake up until she heard a knocking on her door.

"Go away," Amy mumbled.

"Amy?" Karma asked from the other side of the door.

Amy's eyes flew open and for a second she was worried that Karma knew the truth. She worried that Karma was standing on the other side of the door with a gun or a knife, but then she realized that she was being ridiculous. She noticed for the first time that it was morning and she was still wearing the dress that she had hastily thrown on after making out with Liam. She contemplated changing, but knew she didn't have the time, so she sat up and smoothed out her dress.

"Come in," Amy said.

The door opened and Karma walked into the room. She was dressed in her normal clothes, unlike Amy, but her face showed the signs of a girl who had stayed up all night crying. Karma walked over to her and stood silently, unable to make eye contact. It was a few moments before either of them spoke.

"I never meant to hurt you," Karma said quietly.

Amy couldn't help but think back to Liam saying the same thing the night before and that only brought up feelings of guilt.

"It's okay, I overreacted," Amy replied.

"No it's not okay. I lied to you and I can't forgive myself for that," Karma cried.

"I forgive you Karma," Amy said and reached out to take Karma's hand in hers.

Karma stood there and let Amy lightly caress her hand with her thumb. She still didn't make eye contact with Amy, but Amy could tell that she was calming down for the moment.

"Amy, about last night," Karma said.

Amy tensed up for just a moment when Karma said this, because she once again worried that Karma knew what happened.

"I understand that you are in love with me and I accept that, but you have to understand that I don't feel that way about you," Karma continued.

"I know," Amy replied.

"This is all my fault. I never should have made you pretend to be my girlfriend," Karma said.

"It's okay," Amy replied.

"No it's not, I used you to get to Liam and that makes me a horrible person," Karma said and then started crying.

Amy stood up and pulled Karma into a hug. She was about to place a kiss on her cheek, but then she realized that it might not be a good time.

"You're not a horrible person," Amy whispered.

"I've ruined everything. Liam knows about us faking it. Shane told him the truth," Karma replied.

"I know," Amy said and then mentally kicked herself for saying it.

"What do you mean you know?" Karma asked.

"Um, Shane told me," Amy replied.

"How did Shane even know about us faking it to begin with?" Karma asked.

"Because I told him," Amy replied.

Karma took a step back and looked at Amy in shock. Amy hated the look, because it only made her feel even more guilty than before.

"I needed someone to confide in about my feelings for you, so I told him. I'm sorry," Amy said.

"Did you tell him to tell Liam the truth to break us up?" Karma asked.

"What? No, of course not!" Amy replied.

"Then why would Shane do that?" Karma asked.

"I don't know, but maybe it's for the best," Amy said and once again mentally kicked herself for saying what popped into her mind.

"So you're glad that Liam now hates me?" Karma asked.

"I didn't say that!" Amy cried.

"You didn't have to Amy. I know you don't want me and Liam together. If you can't have me then no one can. Is that it?" Karma said.

"No, of course not! Karma please listen to me. Hurting you is the last thing I wanted to do," Amy replied.

"I thought I could deal with your feelings for me, but if you're going to act this way then maybe we need some time apart," Karma said and then walked towards the door.

"Karma wait, please don't go," Amy said, but it was too late.


	2. Walking on Eggshells

**I do not own Faking It. Mtv owns it.**

**Chapter 2: Walking on Eggshells**

Amy didn't move from the position she was sitting in on her bed for almost an hour. At one point she wondered if she had temporarily become paralyzed, but she was able to feel everything. She knew she needed to move and she knew she needed someone to talk to, but she didn't know where to turn. Her mom and Bruce had already left for their honeymoon and she sure as hell wasn't going to talk to Lauren, so she decided on the one person she knew would listen.

"Shane, could you come over?" Amy asked when she called him on the phone.

"Sure, I'll be over in a few. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"No, everything is falling apart and I need you," Amy cried.

While she waited for Shane to arrive she took a quick shower and changed into more comfortable clothes. When she sat back down on her bed she noticed the picture of her and Karma from Halloween and she picked it up from the night stand. The picture only brought the tears back to the surface and a horrible pain to her chest, but she was snapped out of the moment by a knock on her door.

"Come in," Amy said.

Shane entered the room with a worried look on his face and when he saw Amy he knew something bad had happened. He didn't speak; he just sat down and wrapped an arm around her and Amy instantly placed her head on his shoulder and cried.

"What happened?" he asked after a minute or so.

"I told Karma how I feel and she shot me down," Amy cried.

"Oh Amy, I'm so sorry," Shane replied.

"It gets worse," Amy said.

"How worse?" Shane asked.

"I did a horrible thing," Amy answered.

"What did you do?" Shane asked.

"I made out with Liam and we almost had sex," Amy replied.

Shane stood up quickly and turned to face Amy with a look of shock on his face. He couldn't even find the words to say for a good minute and Amy sat there in silence and let him judge her with his eyes.

"You did what!?" Shane said after collecting his thoughts.

"I was drunk and pissed off and I lost my mind, but I stopped before we went too far," Amy said.

"I'm not sure Karma would see it that way," Shane replied.

"I know and I'm dreading telling her," Amy cried.

"Then don't," Shane said.

"I have to! I've already kept too many secrets from her as it is. Plus Lauren knows and it's only a matter of time before she blabs," Amy replied.

"Don't worry about Lauren. I'll handle her," Shane said.

"How are you going to do that?" Amy asked.

"I have my ways," Shane said with a smile.

"Yeah, well your ways are part of the reason I'm in this mess. Why did you tell Liam the truth!?" Amy yelled.

"He needed to know. Things were getting out of hand," Shane explained.

"Things are far beyond out of hand. Karma came over this morning and we had a fight. Now she says she wants to spend time apart," Amy said.

"All things considered, that might be a good idea right now," Shane replied.

"I can't handle being apart from her right now. I'm dying inside," Amy said and then collapsed onto her bed in tears.

Shane sat back down and wrapped his arm around Amy again. It was awhile before either of them spoke and Amy wanted it that way. She allowed the tears to flow and it felt better to let it all out, but it didn't take away the pain.

"Believe it or not I know what you're going through," Shane said after awhile.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"That's a conversation for another time, but just know that I've been through this," Shane replied.

"How did you make it through?" Amy asked.

"I'm still trying, but I've made it this far with the help of good friends. I'm here for you," Shane said.

"Thank you Shane," Amy replied.

"You're welcome."

That Monday at school it didn't take long for the rumor mill to start running. Once people noticed that Amy and Karma weren't spending time together they began to wonder if they had broken up again.

"We just had a little fight. Please respect our privacy," Amy said to Vashti when she approached her.

Unfortunately that only made people even more curious as to what was happening. Karma, on the other hand, was completely ignoring everyone's questions and people were starting to call her rude behind her back, but she didn't care. Twice that day Amy and Karma made eye contact and Amy desperately tried to get her attention, but both times Karma quickly looked away.

"Is everything okay?" Irma, the lunch lady, asked at lunch time.

"It's fine, we're just going through some stuff right now," Amy said, but she knew that would only fuel the fire more.

The whole day Amy heard the whispers. Most of them were saying that Liam was to blame and Amy had to laugh at how close to being right they were, but she wasn't going to let them know that. Amy somehow managed to avoid Liam for most of the day, but right before last period she ran into him in the hallway.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Amy replied.

The two of them stood their awkwardly staring at each other and after a few seconds Amy had enough and tried to walk away.

"Amy..."

"Don't apologize again. I'm sick of hearing that word right now," Amy replied.

"I don't know what to do to make this right," Liam said.

"How about you go back in time and tell Karma you're not interested in her from the beginning?" Amy replied.

"If I could do that I would," Liam said.

"Would you really though?" Amy asked.

Liam wasn't sure how to respond and that was answer enough for Amy, so she turned and walked away from him as quickly as she could. Liam looked at the clock on the wall and knew that he needed to go to class, but instead he decided to do the only thing he could think of to make things right. He headed straight for the classroom that Karma would be in and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Liam, yeah we can talk," Karma said in surprise.

Karma then followed Liam to the courtyard where they took a seat on one of the benches. Liam didn't waste time in starting the conversation, but it didn't go the way Karma was expecting.

"You belong with Amy," Liam said.

"What?" Karma asked.

"She's madly in love with you and I never should have come between the two of you," Liam replied.

"I know she's in love with me, but I don't feel that way about her," Karma said.

"Bullshit," Liam replied.

"Excuse me?" Karma asked.

"I see the way you look at her. I saw the way you looked at each other during the threesome. When the two of you are together all I see is pure love," Liam said.

"I...Liam, that's not how it is," Karma replied.

"I know I'm right. That's why I have to tell you that we're through," Liam said.

"But you said you were falling for me," Karma cried.

"Between finding out you lied to me and finding out that Amy is in love with you I just can't do this anymore," Liam said.

Karma started to cry and Liam had to resist the urge to hold her and kiss her, but he knew it wasn't right.

"You should go to Amy and at least give it a try. If I'm wrong then at least you'll know for sure," Liam said.

"But, I'm scared," Karma replied.

"Of what?" Liam asked.

"Of losing my best friend," Karma answered.

"Love is scary sometimes, but you have to take that chance," Liam said and then stood up and left Karma before she could argue any further.

Meanwhile, Shane was on the lookout for Lauren and found her with her new entourage of popular girls. She was busy giving them a lecture about not wearing the same hairdo as her when Shane walked right up to her and hooked his arm around hers. He then led her out of the circle as she complained loudly.

"What are you doing!?" she asked.

"We need to have a little chat," Shane said.

"If this is about Pablo then I hate to inform you that he's not into you," Lauren said.

"Didn't you hear? Pablo and I are dating now," Shane said triumphantly.

"What!? I warned him to stay away from you!" Lauren said.

"Oh I know. I heard you telling him about me, but apparently he likes bad people," Shane replied.

"Well the jokes on you, because he's celibate," Lauren said with a laugh.

"I know and I'm cool with it," Shane replied.

Lauren burst into laughter that caused a few people to jump in surprise, but Shane didn't seem fazed by it.

"Oh you silly boy. I give the two of you a week," Lauren said.

"Look, I'm not here to talk about Pablo. I'm here to talk about Amy," Shane said.

"What about her?" Lauren asked.

"I know that you know about what happened between her and Liam," Shane replied.

"Yeah, so?" Lauren asked.

"Well I'm here to make sure you keep quiet about it," Shane said.

"I already told her that I wasn't going to tell anyone," Lauren replied.

"I don't believe you. I found out about your pills, so I can find out other secrets you have. Keep that in mind," Shane said.

"You don't threaten me and I don't have any more secrets!" Lauren yelled.

"We shall see," Shane said and then walked away.

After school Amy went straight home and threw herself onto her bed. She had homework, but she knew that there was no way it was getting done. She was perfectly content with just falling asleep, but her phone started ringing. She didn't feel like answering it, because that would require moving, so she let it go to voicemail. After another ten minutes it rang again, but this time Amy fumbled for the phone and hit decline without looking at who it was. It was another thirty minutes before the next distraction came and this time it was a knock on her door. She figured that it was probably Shane or Lauren, so she decided it was no use ignoring them.

"Come in," she mumbled.

The door opened and someone walked into the room, but Amy remained face down on the bed out of a lack of desire to move.

"You gonna just lay there all day," a familiar voice said.

"Karma?" Amy asked and turned over to see her best friend smiling at her.

"Hey you," Karma said with a smile.

"I thought you wanted some time apart," Amy said.

"Well if you want me to leave," Karma replied.

"NO! I mean, please stay," Amy said.

Karma sat down on the bed and just smiled at her and it was an amazing feeling for Amy. She wanted so badly to kiss her, but she knew it was a bad idea. She then sat up and hugged Karma instead and was delighted to feel Karma's arms wrap around her as well.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I know you wouldn't try to hurt me," Karma said and Amy's heart skipped a beat out of guilt.

"Right, I never wanted to hurt you," Amy said.

"Amy, I...," Karma started to say, but stopped short.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I want to give this a try," Karma said awkwardly.

"What? What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Us, I want to give us a try," Karma said.

"Are you serious!?" Amy asked.

Amy's heart began to beat a mile a minute and she began to fear that she was having a dream. She actually reached down and pinched herself, which made Karma laugh.

"You're not dreaming Amy. I'm serious," Karma said.

"What changed your mind?" Amy asked.

"You were right. I did feel something when we kissed at the threesome, but I was too wrapped up in Li...I mean you know who, to realize it," Karma said.

Amy didn't know how to respond. She was so overwhelmed with emotion that she started to cry and Karma reached over and wiped away her tears. Then Karma did something that Amy wasn't expecting; she leaned over and kissed her. The kiss didn't last long, but when they broke apart Karma was smiling ear to ear.

"So, will you by my girlfriend, for real this time?" Karma asked.

"Of course I will," Amy said and then kissed Karma again.

However, Amy couldn't help but feel like there was a dark cloud hanging above them. There was a secret just waiting to rear its ugly head and Amy knew it would come out eventually. For the time being though she was happy to finally be dating Karma. It was her dream come true, so why did she feel such dread?


	3. Tell Tale Heart

**I do not own Faking It. Mtv owns it.**

**Chapter 3: Tell Tale Heart**

The next morning Amy woke with a smile on her face. She had almost asked Karma to spend the night, but she didn't want to rush things. That didn't stop her from waking up to the thought that Karma was now her true girlfriend and the thought made her giggle to herself. Then it all came crashing back to reality when she remembered that she was still keeping a secret from Karma. Karma still didn't know about what happened between her and Liam. She tried to put it out of her mind as she got ready for school, but it didn't help that Lauren was walking around the house, because that only reminded her that Lauren knew the truth.

"Morning," Amy said in an attempt to be cordial.

"Morning," Lauren replied without much enthusiasm.

"Hey, I've got some good news," Amy said, but Lauren just stared at her blank faced and uncaring. "Karma and I are officially dating now," Amy added.

"Whoopty shit," Lauren said and then continued about her morning.

"I thought you'd feel a little happy for me," Amy replied.

"Did you tell her about you and Liam yet?" Lauren asked.

"Well, no, but I'm hoping I won't have to," Amy said.

"Then why should I feel happy for you when you're just going to screw it up?" Lauren replied.

"I'm not going to screw it up," Amy said, but sadly she wasn't so sure that was true.

Lauren was about to retort when the doorbell rang. Amy went to answer it and found a smiling Karma waiting on the other side with cups of coffee in her hands.

"Morning beautiful," Karma said and handed Amy her cup.

"Morning beautiful to you too," Amy said and then gave her a quick kiss.

"Ugh, get a room," Lauren said from the kitchen.

Karma and Amy laughed at Lauren's reaction, because they weren't going to let her deter their amazing morning. Amy took a sip of her coffee and smiled at Karma.

"Mmm, you know just how I like it," Amy said.

"Of course I do. I know my girlfriend," Karma said.

"I love to hear you say that," Amy replied.

"Me too; you know I was scared at first, but I think I can get used to this," Karma said with a wink.

"Karma, it's so nice to see that you're moving on from Liam so quickly," Lauren said and at that moment Amy wanted to strangle her.

"I realized that it would never work with Liam, because Amy is the one I should be with," Karma said and then reached out and took Amy's hand in hers.

Amy wanted so badly to feel proud in that moment, but when Lauren mentioned Liam Amy's heart began to pound against her chest. She silently hoped that Karma would take her sweaty palms as a sign of nerves and not guilt. She must have noticed something, because she turned to Amy and whispered to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Amy said with a smile.

Karma gave her hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her that everything was okay and Amy returned the gesture. The two of them then made their way to school, where they were met with smiles and sighs of relief that the two of them were good again. The day before had set the school on edge at the thought of them breaking up again.

"So how does it feel?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean?" Karma replied.

"To walk through school as my real girlfriend for the first time," Amy said.

"It feels amazing," Karma said with a smile.

"What is going on here?" Shane asked as he walked up to find them holding hands.

"We're no longer faking it. We're real girlfriends now," Karma said and it made Amy proud to hear Karma admit it herself.

"Well look at you, you little Karma Chameleon. I knew you were hiding some feelings for Amy this whole time," Shane replied.

Amy stood by, feeling a little worried. She was surprised that Karma wasn't furious at Shane for telling Liam the truth. Then she realized that the fact that Karma wasn't mad was a true sign that Karma was on board with their relationship.

"Hey, I hope there's no hard feelings about me telling Liam the truth. I did what I thought was best," Shane said, as if reading Amy's mind.

"It's okay. I think it was meant to happen. Maybe my Mom is right about fate," Karma said as she looked into Amy's eyes.

As they were talking Amy noticed Liam standing across the courtyard. She guessed that he had walked over with Shane, but decided not to come any further. When he saw her looking he gave her a polite nod and a weak smile, which Amy did her best to return. She watched him for a moment longer and noticed that he occasionally glanced at Karma and when he did he had a look on his face that made Amy's heart sink.

"Oh shit," Amy thought to herself.

Amy turned back to Karma and felt her heart began to pound against her chest once more. She began to wonder how no one could hear it, but she realized that it was mostly in her head. She was struggling not to crack under the pressure of guilt and it was a battle that she feared she would lose.

When they arrived at lunch Irma had their usual slice of pie waiting for them, but Amy let Karma have it to herself.

"Are you sure?" Karma asked.

"I'm not really hungry for pie," Amy replied.

"Oh really? Well that's a shame," Karma said with a wink and Amy found herself laughing.

"You know what I meant," Amy said.

"I know, but I'm starting to really have fun with this whole lesbian thing," Karma replied.

"I'm glad," Amy said and then reach across the table and took Karma's hand.

Unfortunately after lunch the two of them had to go to separate classes, but they made sure to share a sweet kiss with each other before leaving. Once Karma was gone Shane came running over with a look of triumph on his face.

"I knew you two would end up together, but I didn't expect it so soon," Shane said.

"Me neither; she showed up last night and told me she wanted to give it a try," Amy replied.

"So Liam's little speech worked," Shane said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Liam told Karma to go for it with you," Shane replied.

"He did?" Amy asked and once again her heart began to pound.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"I'm about to go crazy trying to keep this secret from Karma. I feel like I don't deserve any of this," Amy replied.

"You do deserve this. We all make mistakes, but, pardon the pun, this is good karma coming to reward you," Shane said.

"Or it's bad karma's way of setting me up for a major fail," Amy replied.

"Don't think that way. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you," Shane said.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that," Amy said and then hugged Shane.

By the time class was over and Amy saw Karma walking towards her she felt a lot better. Maybe Shane was right and she did deserve what she had. Karma met her with another kiss and a look of excitement.

"I have an idea. Let's have a sleepover tonight," Karma said.

"On a school night?" Amy asked.

"Your parents are still on their honeymoon and who cares what Lauren thinks. I think it will be fun," Karma said and she whispered the last part before kissing Amy again.

"Karma, aren't you worried about going too fast with this relationship?" Amy asked.

"Well what can I say? I am a horny parrot after all," Karma said with a laugh.

"Okay, we can do the sleepover, but let's take this slow, okay?" Amy replied and then kissed Karma again.

Amy shouldn't have been surprised by Karma's behavior, but she couldn't help but feel nervous at the idea of having sex with her. By the time they headed to Amy's house Amy's heart was beginning to beat a dent into her chest again. Amy changed into her pajamas as Karma disappeared to the kitchen. She halfway expected Karma to return wearing the corset from the threesome, but she was happy to see Karma come back into the room in normal clothes and with ice cream in her hands.

"I brought us some ice cream," Karma said as she handed Amy her bowl.

"Thanks," Amy said as the two of them sat down on the bed.

"Here, open up," Karma said as she held the spoon out towards Amy's mouth.

Amy opened her mouth and Karma gently placed the spoon inside and watched as Amy ate the ice cream. When she removed the spoon she then placed a kiss on Amy's lips and slipped her tongue inside. Amy wasn't ready for it and it took her breath away momentarily.

"Mmm, you taste yummy," Karma said when the kiss ended.

Amy began to tremble slightly, but not out of fear. The sensations going through her were the same as she felt during the threesome, but this time she knew Karma was feeling the same way. Amy was unsure what to do next, so she held her spoon up for Karma to do the same. She then kissed her just as Karma had done and she had to agree that it was quite yummy.

"Relax Amy; I can feel you trembling," Karma said.

"I'm nervous," Amy said.

"I know this is your first time, but it's my first time with a girl, so we're on even ground," Karma replied.

"Karma, I don't know if I'm ready," Amy said.

The pounding in Amy's heart was back and she was sure Karma could feel it. The doubts were starting to return to Amy's mind and the guilt was getting stronger. It was as if Amy's tell tale heart was screaming the name "Liam Booker" over and over to torment her.

"It's okay, I'll guide you through it," Karma said.

Karma then started kissing Amy on the neck, while caressing her cheek with her right hand. Amy's head began to swim with emotions and sensations that almost made her dizzy. Part of her was perfectly content to let it happen, but the confusion was threatening to overwhelm her.

"Karma wait," Amy said.

"What's wrong?" Karma asked as she backed away to get a good look at Amy's face.

"I...I..."

"Are you okay?" Karma asked.

"I almost had sex with Liam!" Amy said finally.

"What?" Karma asked with a look of utter shock and sadness on her face.


	4. Shattered

**I do not own Faking it. Mtv owns it.**

**Chapter 4: Shattered**

The fight that ensued after Amy's confession was one of the worst moments of Amy's life. She let Karma get everything out of her system and took her verbal lashings in shame. She apologized profusely, but it was no use. Karma felt betrayed and she had every reason to be. When it was all done and the smoke cleared Amy was left to clean up the mess.

At some point, that Amy didn't recall, the photo from Halloween had been broken. The glass was shattered and laying on the floor. Amy vaguely remembered Karma throwing something at her, but she couldn't remember what. The entire fight was a blur of emotions and tears. Amy was left with broken glass, two bowls of rapidly melting ice cream, and a room filled with deafening silence. She was so focused on picking up the glass that she didn't even notice the bedroom door open at first.

She didn't have to look up to know who it was, because there was only one other person in the house. She had no desire to talk to Lauren, but she didn't speak up to tell her to leave. Lauren didn't say a word until she was standing right behind Amy.

"Here, take one of these," Lauren said as she held out a red pill bottle.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"It's antidepressants," Lauren replied.

"Lauren, I can't take one of your...oh my god. Are those..."

"Yeah, these are the infamous pills and you probably need them more than me right now," Lauren said.

"Tommy broke up with you for taking antidepressants?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, in his words he didn't want to date a crazy chick," Lauren replied and then turned her face away from Amy for a moment.

"Oh Lauren," Amy said.

"Don't look at me with that look. I hate it. Besides you're the one who needs some cheering up right now," Lauren said and then shook the bottle at Amy.

"I'm not going to take one. I deserve to feel miserable," Amy said and then went back to picking up the glass.

"Oh stop it! I heard that fight and Karma was out of line," Lauren said.

"No she wasn't. I ruined everything and now I don't know what to do," Amy said and then broke into sobs.

Lauren started to make a move and then stopped. After a moment she finally gave in and wrapped her arms around Amy. Amy wasn't sure what to think at first, because she never expected a hug from Lauren, but after a few seconds she heard Lauren speak.

"Just let it all out," Lauren whispered.

"What do I do? I love her so much it hurts," Amy cried.

"I know, but you have to give it time. It will be..."

"Don't tell me it will be okay!" Amy cried.

"You're right; I don't know if it will be okay, but I know you can make it through this," Lauren said.

"Why are you helping me?" Amy asked.

"Believe it or not I don't hate you. I wanted to, but dammit you've grown on me. Don't tell anyone that though or I'll kill you," Lauren replied.

"Your secret is safe with me," Amy said and almost cracked a smile.

"There you go. I saw that almost smile," Lauren said.

"You know you're not half bad when you want to be. What's with the mean girl act?" Amy asked.

"Who said it was an act?" Lauren asked in return.

"Please, it's too late to take it back now. I've seen the real you," Amy replied.

"I don't know. I just don't like being around most people, so I guess I kind of lash out at them," Lauren said.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Amy asked.

"You want to know why I take the pills?" Lauren replied.

"Yeah."

Lauren sat down next to Amy after making sure there was no glass on the floor. She took a few seconds to answer, but Amy was willing to give her time.

"When I left Dallas I didn't just leave my old friends behind. I left everything from my childhood behind. I didn't want to go, but I knew Daddy needed a new start," Lauren said.

She began to cry and Amy reached out and gently rubbed her arm.

"I grew up there. I met most of my friends there...and I lost my Mom there," Lauren continued.

"I'm so sorry," Amy replied.

"She died a few years ago from brain cancer. She's buried there, so I didn't want to leave," Lauren said.

Lauren then curled up into a ball and Amy wrapped her arms around her and let her cry for awhile. Amy was surprised to hear Lauren open up to her in that way, but she had to admit she was glad that she did. She was finally seeing Lauren in a new light.

"That's why I've grown attached to your Mom. I needed someone like her in my life again," Lauren said after awhile.

"I understand and I'm so sorry for how I acted," Amy replied.

Lauren continued to cry, so Amy held her for a little while longer. While they were sitting there Amy spotted the pill bottle on the floor and picked it up before handing it to Lauren.

"You need these more than I do," Amy said.

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure and Tommy is an idiot. You're not crazy," Amy said.

"Thank you," Lauren replied.

"You're welcome."

Amy had intended to call Shane after the fight happened, but her talk with Lauren put it out of her mind. Once the room had been cleaned up she ended up laying down for what would be a night full of fitful sleep. By the time she reached school the next day she was a mess, both physically and mentally. She was practically sleepwalking through the courtyard, so she didn't quite catch what the first two people who passed her said. She did find it odd that they seemed mad for some reason. She took a few more steps before someone else walked up and she heard what she said loud and clear.

"Bitch," the girl said.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked, but the girl kept walking. "That was odd," Amy added before she resumed walking.

"How could you?" the next person said.

"How could I what?" Amy asked, but once again she was met with silence.

Amy finally found Shane standing by a tree and hurried over to ask him what was going on with everyone.

"Shane, the strangest thing is happening," Amy said.

"People are pissed at you?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, but what did I do?" Amy replied.

"Amy, I hate to tell you this, but there's a rumor going around that Karma broke up with you because you cheated on her," Shane said.

"What!?"

"It gets worse," Shane added.

"How much worse?" Amy asked.

"Apparently Karma is the one who started the rumor," Shane said.

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that Karma was angry, but why would she drag their dirty laundry out into the open that way? Amy felt like breaking into tears again, but she was determined not to let the already angry mob see her weakened in that way.

"I'm guessing you told her the truth huh?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I did and we had a horrible fight," Amy replied.

"I would avoid Liam today if I were you," Shane said.

"What, why?" Amy asked.

"He figured out that you told Karma the truth and he's kinda pissed," Shane said.

"What did he expect me to do? I couldn't keep that from Karma forever. It was driving me crazy!" Amy cried.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked.

"No, I'm not okay at all. My whole world is falling apart," Amy said and a tear leaked from her eye not matter how hard she tried to stop it.

Shane pulled her into a hug, but unfortunately this just caused her to cry even harder.

"I'll tell people to back off from you. You don't deserve this," Shane whispered.

"Yes I do," Amy replied.

"Stop that! We all make mistakes, but frankly I think Karma is going too far," Shane said.

As Shane said this Amy spotted Karma walking a few yards away. People were swarming up to her and offering their condolences. It was the exact opposite of what Amy was getting. She even saw someone hand Karma a muffin. Amy knew she should leave things alone, but she had to get answers from Karma, so she broke away from Shane and stormed over to her. When Karma saw Amy she gave her a stern glare, but it didn't deter Amy.

"Why are you telling people I cheated on you?" Amy asked.

"Why not? It's basically what you did," Karma replied.

"You don't have to tell everyone about it," Amy cried.

"They wanted to know why we broke up, so I told them," Karma said and then started to walk away.

"Karma please stop. I don't want things to be like this between us. Please forgive me," Amy pleaded.

Karma didn't speak or turn around. She kept walking and left Amy standing on the spot. The rest of the day was a blur to Amy. She couldn't focus in classes, especially the ones she shared with Karma. She would occasionally look over and catch Karma with a look of deep sadness on her face and it only made her feel worse. When she wasn't looking she swore she could feel Karma looking at her, but she didn't dare turn around to make sure it was true.

As the day wound on the number of people being rude to Amy lessened and she was sure she had Shane to thank for it. After the next to last period she ran into Oliver in the hallways and was sure he had heard all the rumblings. Oliver stopped in front of her and looked ready to say something, but Amy cut him off before he could speak.

"What? Are you going to call me a bitch?" Amy asked.

"No, of course not. I was going to ask if you were okay," Oliver said.

"I'm so far from okay that it's not even funny," Amy replied.

"Here, come with me," Oliver said and then gently took her by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked.

"Away from all of this," Oliver said as he nodded towards a couple of girls who were staring angrily at Amy.

He led Amy in silence to the main school building. Amy wasn't sure where he was taking her, but she trusted him. He then made his way to the hallway that led to the backstage area for the theatre department.

"Are we allowed back here?" Amy asked.

"I'm friends with a lot of the theatre people and they let me hang out back here all the time," Oliver replied.

He then led her to the prop room, which was filled with set pieces and props from various plays the school had put on over the school year. Amy had to admit it was a pretty cool sight. She took a moment to look around at all the objects in the room and Oliver let her do so in silence.

"Pretty cool huh?" he asked after a minute or so.

"Yeah, it is. Why did you bring me here?" Amy asked.

"I figured you wanted to get away from all the nonsense. I come here to think sometimes," Oliver said.

"Thank you," Amy replied.

"You're welcome and don't worry, I won't judge you," Oliver said.

"About all the rumors you're hearing, everyone's got it wrong," Amy replied.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking," Oliver said.

"I don't even know where to begin with that question," Amy replied.

"Why not start from the beginning?" Oliver asked.

"Okay, I will. Oliver I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise to keep it a secret," Amy said.

"Sure, I promise," Oliver replied.

"After I tell you this you probably won't look at me the same, but I feel like I need to get this off my chest," Amy said.

"It's okay; like I said, I won't judge," Oliver replied.

"Karma and I were faking being lesbians, to start with at least. After awhile I actually started falling in love with her. It scared me at first, but then I realized she was everything I ever wanted," Amy said.

Oliver didn't look upset or judgmental and this made Amy feel better, so she continued.

"I kept this from her while she pined after Liam Booker and I was so jealous. Karma just wanted to be popular so that Liam would notice her and I went along with it even though it was killing me," Amy said and the tears started to flow.

Oliver walked over and gently wiped away a tear and Amy couldn't help but smile at him.

"I finally told her how I felt and she shot me down and then told me that she slept with Liam. I was so upset that I started drinking and next thing I knew I saw Liam. He had just found out that Karma and I were faking it and he was pissed off and drunk. So we made a huge mistake and almost had sex, but I stopped when I realized it was so wrong," Amy continued.

"Karma found out didn't she?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, but the worst part is we had just started dating for real the same day I told her. She finally decided to give it a chance, but I was feeling so guilty that I told her the truth," Amy said.

"Wow, that sucks," Oliver replied.

"I love her so much and I ruined everything," Amy cried.

"She'll come around; just give it time," Oliver said.

"Thank you Oliver," Amy said and then hugged him.

"You're welcome," he said. "Can I ask a question though?"

"Sure."

"Why did you kiss me?" Oliver asked.

"I was upset with Karma and confused. I needed to know if I was really gay or not," Amy replied.

"When you kissed me, did you feel anything?" Oliver asked.

"No, I'm sorry Oliver. I know that sounds horrible," Amy replied.

"It's okay. I just had to know," Oliver said, but Amy noticed that he was avoiding making eye contact.

Amy felt bad for him, so she walked over and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm gay Oliver, but if I wasn't I would totally give you a chance. You're a sweet guy and any girl would be lucky to have you, but I'm just not that girl," Amy said.

"I know and thank you," Oliver replied.

"You're welcome," Amy said.


	5. Gay Scouts Honor

**I do not own Faking It. Mtv owns it.**

**Chapter 5: Gay Scouts Honor**

While Amy was having her talk with Oliver in the prop room Shane was on a mission. He had already asked a few of his friends to tone down the hate for Amy, but that was only phase one of his plan. Amy had no idea what Shane was about to do next and if she did she would probably do everything in her power to stop him. Some people accused Shane of getting involved in other people's business far too often, but when he got emotionally invested in someone he couldn't help it. Liam like to refer to him as the "Gay Gandalf", because once he got involved in your life he was going to take you on a journey whether you wanted to or not.

As he made his way across the courtyard Shane couldn't help but think that if he was Gandalf then he was about to face his Balrog and he damn sure wasn't going to let her pass.

"Karma, we need to talk," Shane said.

"What do you want Shane?" Karma asked.

"My, aren't we feisty today," Shane replied.

"Cut the crap. What do you want?" Karma asked again.

"I want you to listen, because I have a lot to say and you need to hear it!" Shane replied.

"Fine! Let me have it," Karma said.

"I knew you were really still mad at me," Shane replied.

"That's what you wanted to say?" Karma asked.

"No, what I wanted to say is that you need to come down off your high horse," Shane answered.

"Excuse me!?"

"You're excused, now listen! I'm not condoning what Amy did, but you need to remember that you haven't exactly been a saint in all of this either," Shane said.

"I know that," Karma replied.

"Wait, I'm not done. You used Amy, you lied to her, and you manipulated her and did you ever once think about the consequences of what you were doing?" Shane asked.

"Yeah...I did," Karma said.

"Yeah, that's bullshit and we know it. You were so caught up in Liam that you couldn't see what was right in front of your face," Shane replied.

"I know all of this already and I feel horrible about it, but Amy crushed me," Karma said.

"Yeah, but you crushed her first and now you're turning the school against her," Shane asked.

"I'll admit that got a little out of hand," Karma replied.

"Everything has gotten out of hand! Where does it end Karma?" Shane asked.

"I don't know. I wish none of this had ever happened! I'm so tired of the drama and I'm so tired of hurting others and being hurt," Karma cried.

"Then go to Amy and fix things. I know you still love her," Shane said.

"I do love her, but it's not that simple," Karma replied.

"So because it's hard you're just going to give up?" Shane asked.

"I didn't say that," Karma answered.

"You and Amy belong together. You let a boy come between you, but that's over now. You gotta find a way to get past all the bullshit, because I can see it in your eyes that you miss her just as much as she misses you," Shane said.

Shane had spoken his peace, so he stood silent and watched as Karma contemplated his words. She didn't speak for almost a full minute; instead she stood there and let the tears flow freely. She couldn't bring herself to look at Shane, because she knew that he would see that his words got to her, so she looked everywhere except him. As she glanced around her eyes kept falling on different landmarks in her journey to that moment. She saw the bench where she and Amy first met Shane and Liam. She saw the rooftop where Amy first agreed to fake it with her. She also saw the usual spot where she and Amy spread their blanket on the lawn. She didn't intend on looking at those places, but her eyes were drawn to them. She silently cursed to herself, because she knew that Shane was right.

"What have I done?" Karma asked herself quietly.

"Karma you have to find a way to forgive both yourself and Amy. It's not too late to make things right again," Shane said.

"But how do I do that?" Karma asked.

"That's for you to figure out," Shane replied.

"You're right, but I just need some time," Karma said.

"That's fine, but don't take too long," Shane replied.

"I won't," Karma said and attempted a smile.

"Gay scouts honor?" Shane asked.

"Shane I'm n...," Karma started to say, but she stopped short.

Karma had a contemplative look on her face and Shane couldn't hide his smile, because he knew what she was thinking. He gave her time to turn the idea over in her mind and after a few seconds she smiled and raised her hand.

"Gay scouts honor," she replied.

"That's my girl," Shane said.

Even though her talk with Shane had brought a little peace to Karma's mind she still felt horrible about how things had unfolded. By the time she got home the feelings of guilt and sorrow had returned and when she walked through the door and saw her mom smiling at her she broke into tears.

"Mom, am I a horrible person?" Karma asked.

"No, of course not," her mom replied.

"Then why do I keep doing horrible things?" Karma asked.

Her mom walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She then started to gently stroke Karma's hair as Karma cried onto her shoulder.

"Believe it or not I was a teen girl once too. I know what it's like to make stupid decisions because of love," her mom said.

"I've screwed up so badly and I don't know how to fix it," Karma cried.

"I've seen you and Amy go through so much together and still come out strong. I have no doubt that you'll get through this too," her mom replied.

"Mom, I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it," Karma said.

"What is it honey?" her mom asked.

"I've been lying to you about something," Karma replied.

Karma then proceeded to confess everything to her mom. She told her about faking being a lesbian and her fling with Liam. She told her about Amy's feelings and everything that came after and no matter what her mom didn't become angry. She sat and listened quietly as Karma bared her soul to her and, although Karma could see the disappointment in her eyes, she never saw anger. When she finished her mom took a moment to soak it all in before responding.

"So you aren't really gay?" she asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out Mom, but I'm pretty sure I'm at least bi," Karma said.

"Are you in love with Amy?" she asked next.

"I don't know," Karma replied.

"I think that you are. I've seen the two of you together over the years and I think you've been in love with her far longer than you realize," her mom said.

"What?" Karma asked.

"I have a good eye for these things. I can see it in your aura when the two of you are together," she replied.

"Mom," Karma said with a look of skepticism.

"I know you don't buy into all of this, but I believe in fate. You and Amy were meant for each other," her mom said.

"Maybe you're right, but how do I make things right again?" Karma asked.

"The best way to find peace is to restore balance to your life. You have to let go of all this nonsense and forgive yourself," her mom replied.

Karma laid down on the couch and curled up with her head in her mom's lap. For almost thirty minutes she thought of every way possible to make things right. She was about to give up when an idea popped into her mind. It was a huge risk, but she felt like it was something she needed to do.

Later that night Amy was at home and already changed into her pajamas. She was trying her hardest to get into the book she was reading, but all she could think about was Karma. She kept glancing over at the Halloween picture of her and Karma, which had a new frame to replace the broken one. She stared at it so intently that the sound of a ringing doorbell almost went unnoticed.

"Are you going to get that?" Lauren asked from down the hall.

"Why can't you?" Amy asked in return.

"I just painted my nails and they haven't dried yet!" Lauren yelled.

"Fine!" Amy said and got out of bed.

Amy made her way down the hallway as the doorbell continued to ring. She found it odd that the person at the door seemed to be intent on ringing it as many times as possible and it was starting to annoy her. When she finally opened the door the ringing kept going, but that wasn't the surprising part. On the other side of the door was Liam.

"What are you doing here? If Karma finds out you were here..."

"I'm not here to do anything bad," Liam replied.

The second he opened his mouth Amy was blasted in the face with the stench of alcohol and it only made her angrier.

"Oh hell no! You did not come here drunk!" Amy said.

"I had nowhere else to go," Liam replied.

"What about Shane?" Amy asked.

"He's on a stupid date with Pablo," Liam answered.

"Why are you even here?" Amy asked.

"I need someone to talk to and you owe me!" Liam said and then staggered into the house uninvited.

"I owe you!? How?" Amy asked.

"You could have warned me that you were going to tell Karma about us. She blindsided me at school. It was awful," Liam replied.

"Oh you poor baby," Amy said.

"What the fuck!? Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" Lauren yelled as she entered the living room.

"I didn't invite him over. He just showed up," Amy replied.

"Is he drunk?" Lauren asked.

"Very much so," Amy replied.

"What is your malfunction Liam Booker?" Lauren asked.

"My malfunction is that I'm cursed!" Liam said and then sat down on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"Every relationship I've ever been in has been doomed from the beginning. I ruin the lives of almost everyone I come in contact with," Liam explained.

"You haven't ruined Shane's life," Amy replied.

"He's the only one. I'm poison," Liam said.

"Oh my god, is he always this whiny?" Lauren asked.

"Pretty much," Amy replied.

"Hey!" Liam said.

"Oh get over it. You sit there and complain about all your horrible relationships, but I could count the number of relationships I've had on one hand and still have fingers left over," Amy replied.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I'm just a shallow pig and I get what I deserve," Liam said and then slumped down with his arms folded and sulked.

"I didn't say that," Amy replied.

"It's true though. I only went after Karma in the first place because I thought it would be hot to have sex with a lesbian," Liam said.

"Yeah, but you actually started to have feelings for her. You're not a horrible person Liam. You're a teenage boy," Amy replied.

Amy decided to take a seat across from Liam and soon Lauren followed suit. At first Amy wanted to get Liam out of the house as quickly as possible, but she was starting to feel bad for him. He had been played by Karma just like she was.

"Look, we all do stupid things in the name of love and we've all had bad relationships," Amy said.

"Really?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, in middle school I dated this boy named Jeff who used to tease the shit out of me in elementary school. He would call me 'Amy Rodentfield' all the time," Amy replied.

"I don't get it," Liam said.

"Her last name is Raudenfeld you idiot," Lauren replied.

"Oh," Liam said.

"You didn't even know my last name did you?" Amy asked.

"I knew it...I just forgot," Liam replied.

"Whatever, the point is he got real cute in middle school, so I looked past the teasing and went out with him and it turned out he was just as immature as always. Sometimes we get caught up in the superficial and it makes us act crazy," Amy said.

"God, you've got it all figured out and I'm completely clueless," Liam replied.

"Trust me, I don't have anything figured out," Amy said.

"Sometimes I wonder if my life would be easier if I was gay," Liam replied.

"Say what now!? You think it's easy?" Amy asked.

"That's not what I meant. The only person who ever really got me is Shane," Liam replied.

"Holy shit, do you have feelings for Shane?" Lauren asked.

"No, I don't. I'm perfectly straight. Although Shane did have a crush on me when we were in middle school," Liam said with a laugh.

"He did?" Lauren asked with a laugh.

"Oh my god," Amy said before Liam could answer.

"What?" Liam asked.

"That's what Shane was talking about!" Amy said.

"Okay, but what are YOU talking about?" Lauren asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Amy said.

As they were talking Lauren's cell phone started to buzz, but she ignored it. After a second buzz Amy looked at her as if wondering if she was going to ignore it all night.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Aren't you going to answer that text?" Amy replied.

"It can wait, this is starting to get good," Lauren said.

When she said this Liam got a worried look on his face and sat up straight for the first time since he sat down.

"You're not going to repeat any of this are you?" Liam asked.

"No, of course not," Amy said, but Lauren didn't respond.

"Lauren?" Liam asked.

"What? Oh fine, I won't repeat any of this," Lauren said.

"I shouldn't have come over here Amy. I'm sorry, but I just needed someone to talk to," Liam said.

"It's okay. I know how you feel," Amy replied.

Lauren's phone buzzed again and Amy started to wonder who was trying to get a hold of her so badly.

"For the love of god, what do these people want?" Lauren asked as she finally picked up her phone and looked at it.

Lauren opened up the text message and then went deathly silent. As she read her eyes began to grow larger and Amy and Liam both looked at each other worriedly.

"Lauren?" Amy asked.

"Oh shit," Lauren said finally.

"What? What's wrong?" Liam asked.

"N-nothing," Lauren replied and quickly tried to hide her phone.

"Lauren, what happened?" Amy asked, but before Lauren could answer Amy's phone began to buzz, followed by Liam's.

Amy became worried and scrambled to grab her phone, which was on the coffee table. When she picked it up she nearly fumbled it before finally calming herself down. When she checked the text message she was shocked to find that it was from Karma. The message was short and to the point. It only contained two words, which read, "They know."


	6. Outted

**I do not own Faking it. Mtv owns it.**

**Chapter 6: Outted**

"What do you mean they know?" Amy asked when she called Karma back.

"The school knows about us faking it," Karma replied.

"What!? How?" Amy asked.

"Because I confessed," Karma replied and Amy could tell that she was crying.

"You did what?" Amy asked.

"I couldn't live with this guilt anymore Amy. I messed everything up and I had to come clean," Karma replied.

"Karma, they're going to hate us," Amy said.

"No, they're going to hate me. I made sure they knew that you are really gay," Karma replied.

"Karma, you should have told me you were going to do this," Amy said.

"I knew you would try to talk me out of it. I called Vashti and told her my side of the story. You can read it on the school's tumblr," Karma cried.

Amy quickly rushed over to her laptop, while still on the phone with Karma. She pulled up the school's tumblr and started reading the article. She had to admit that Karma did indeed tell the truth, but it was only her side of the story.

"Wow, you really told her everything. Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"I'm holding up," Karma answered.

"Karma you should come over. I want to talk to you and I miss you," Amy said.

"I miss you too, but I'm not ready. Give me some time, okay?" Karma replied.

"Okay," Amy said.

"I gotta go, I'll see you at school," Karma said and then hung up before Amy could say anything more.

After Karma hung up the phone Amy sat there and stared at it, as if she could will Karma to call back. After a minute or so she finally put the phone down and realized that Lauren and Liam were sitting there staring at her.

"Well school will suck more than ever now," Amy said.

"They are going to eat you alive," Lauren replied.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Amy replied.

"I know these people and they take this shit seriously," Lauren said.

"Fuck 'em," Liam said.

"No, they have a right to be mad," Amy replied.

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to move to Alaska and change your name? Please say yes," Lauren asked.

"Oh please Lauren, we both know you'd miss me," Amy replied.

"You can't prove that," Lauren said, but she almost cracked a smile.

Amy laughed at her and it felt good, especially considering what was facing her at school the next day. They then managed to get Liam into a cab and send him home, which allowed Amy to breathe a small sigh of relief. She laid down and attempted to sleep, but her head was filled with images of angry mobs with pitchforks coming after her and Karma. The thought stuck with her enough that she actually dreamed about almost the exact same thing.

The next morning came way too quickly and when Amy sat down at the bus stop she steeled herself for what was coming. The moment she stepped foot onto the bus she saw people staring at her. No one said anything, but a couple of people shook their heads at her. She wasn't surprised that Karma wasn't there to ride the bus with her like usual as Karma had been getting a ride to school from her Mom ever since they had their fight. She did wish that Karma was there to have her back though and her absence made Amy feel vulnerable.

The bus ride was filled with silence, which Amy started to take as a sign that things wouldn't be so bad, but the second she stepped off of the bus someone purposefully bumped into her shoulder from behind and then stared at her, daring her to say something.

"Excuse you," Amy said.

When she got to school Amy immediately sought out Shane and found him sitting on a bench. When he saw her he stood up and walked over to meet her.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked.

"Other than some rude people on the bus it hasn't been too bad so far," Amy answered.

"Don't worry, I'll try to protect the two of you today. Once people see that I have your back they will calm down...hopefully," Shane said.

"Why are you talking to her Shane?" a girl yelled at Shane from a few feet away.

"Because she's my friend," Shane replied.

"How can you be friends with her after what she did?" the girl asked.

"Look, if you knew the whole story you wouldn't feel that way," Shane said.

"We read the story. They mocked the gays just to get popular," someone else said.

Unfortunately people started to gather around when they noticed what was happening and soon a crowd was forming.

"We weren't trying to mock you!" Amy said.

"Bullshit!" someone yelled.

"Everyone calm down. You don't know the whole story!" Shane said.

"He's right!" Karma said as she joined Amy and Shane.

"No one cares what you have to say Karma," a girl yelled.

"You don't understand. Amy developed real feelings for me. She's really a lesbian," Karma said.

"How are we supposed to believe you? You already lied once about it!" a boy yelled.

"She's telling the truth. I'm gay!" Amy said.

"We don't believe you bitch!" a girl yelled.

"Everyone calm down," Shane said.

"Why are you taking their side?" someone yelled.

"Because I trust them. I...," Shane started to say, but he was cut off when someone threw a cup of soda at Karma and it exploded all over her.

Karma stood there in shock as the soda dripped from her hair and her clothes.

"Who threw that!?" Amy yelled.

"OKAY EVERYONE CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" Shane yelled and the crowd all became silent. "I personally vouch for these girls. If anyone has a problem with that then take it up with me, but leave them alone!" he then added.

"What is going on here!?" Penelope said as she walked over to see the crowd.

No one wanted to speak up, but when she saw Karma covered in soda and everyone else standing around she put two and two together.

"Okay that's enough! Everyone go to class now!" Penelope yelled.

The crowd finally dispersed, but people still threw dirty looks in Amy and Karma's direction. Once most of them were gone Amy turned to Penelope with a smile.

"Thank you for doing that. We're so sorry...," Amy started to say, but Penelope cut her off with a stern look.

"I don't want any explanations. Just go to class," she said and then walked away from them.

Amy was disappointed, because Principal Penelope was always friendly to them, but apparently she too was angry. Amy watched her leave with a sigh and then turned to see if Karma was okay. Karma was in tears, so Amy pulled her into a hug.

"Karma, are you okay?" she asked.

"I can't do this," Karma replied.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I thought I could handle this, but I can't. I'm going home," Karma said and then turned to leave.

"Karma please don't go," Amy said, but Karma didn't turn around.

Amy hated every second of the rest of the school day. People were still saying rude things to her in the hallways and she found that the teachers were distant with her. The only people who weren't rude where Shane, Liam, and Oliver. Lauren wasn't directly rude, but she stood by and watched as others were and finally Amy had enough.

"You could have my back you know," Amy said to Lauren.

"Look, I know we may have bonded at home, but here at school I have a reputation to uphold," Lauren replied.

"I can't believe I actually thought you had changed," Amy said as she walked away nearly in tears.

The day ticked by at such a slow pace that Amy began to wonder if even the clock was angry with her. By the time she reached last period she was ready to be done with school forever. All she could think about was whether or not Karma was okay. Their hug earlier was the first physical contact she had with Karma since their fight and she could still remember the warmth of her body and the smell of her hair. Those thoughts were the only thing that were helping her make it through the day, but it wasn't enough.

She was busy getting books from her locker for her last class when Oliver approached her and she gave him a smile.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm surviving," Amy replied.

"Don't let these people get to you," Oliver said.

Amy was about to respond when a girl from her history class saw them and walked over with a scowl on her face.

"Who is this, your secret boyfriend?" the girl asked.

"He's not my boyfriend. I'm gay," Amy said.

"No, you're a liar is what you are," the girl said.

"Hey...," Oliver started to say, but another voice piped in at the last second.

"Just leave her alone! I can vouch for her and she's definitely gay, so back off!" Lauren yelled at the girl.

The girl was so shocked to see Lauren standing up for Amy that she walked away without another word. Amy was equally shocked by what Lauren did, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Lauren," Amy said.

"No problem," Lauren replied and then turned to Oliver. "Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Oliver," Amy replied.

"Hi, I'm Lauren," Lauren said.

"Nice to meet you," Oliver said as he shook Lauren's hand. "That was a sweet thing you just did," he added.

"Well what else would I do? She's my sister," Lauren said and then gave Amy a smile.

Amy couldn't believe that Lauren had actually called her a sister, so Amy did the first thing she could think of and hugged Lauren.

"Okay, let's not get crazy now," Lauren said.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that," Amy said and when Lauren saw that she was crying she became uncomfortable.

"It's okay, just don't get all mushy on me or I might take it back," Lauren said.

Lauren then turned to leave, but Oliver stopped her.

"Hey Lauren...would you like to get coffee with me sometime?" Oliver asked.

Lauren turned to Oliver with a look of surprise and then took a moment to look him up and down, as if appraising him. After a moment she started to smile.

"What the hell, you're kinda cute. Sure, I'll get coffee with you," Lauren replied.

"Cool," Oliver replied.

Once the two of them had exchanged numbers and Lauren left Oliver turned to find Amy giving him a look of both surprise and amusement.

"What brought that on?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just got the sudden urge to ask her out," he replied.

Once school was finally over Amy breathed a sigh of relief. She was eternally thankful that it was a Friday, because she couldn't handle another day like that so soon. After school she decided to invite Shane over to talk and he was more than happy to oblige.

"Do you think they will calm down over the weekend?" Amy asked when they sat down in her room.

"I hope so, but it's hard to tell with people at this school," Shane replied.

"I wish Karma was here. She'd probably have a dossier full of ideas on how to handle a scandal," Amy said.

"You have to give her some time Amy, but she hugged you today, so that's a good sign," Shane replied.

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about the hug. It felt nice to hold her again," Amy said.

Shane couldn't help but smile at Amy when she said this and when she saw him she threw a pillow at him playfully.

"Don't smirk at me like that," she said with a laugh.

"I wasn't smirking," Shane replied.

Amy was about to respond when the front door opened and she heard her mom call out from the doorway.

"We're home!" her mom said.

"Oh shit, I forgot that I'm grounded. You're not supposed to be here," Amy said.

Shane contemplated jumping out of the window, but it was too late because Amy's mom entered the room and saw him.

"Honey, you know you're not supposed to have friends over. You're grounded!" her mom said.

"I'm sorry, I'll go," Shane said.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but rules are rules," Farrah said.

"I understand," Shane said and then left the room, but not before turning and mouthing the words, "I'll call you," to Amy.

Amy's mom stood there with a stern look on her face for a moment, but when she heard Bruce ask for help with the bags she began to smile again.

"So how was your honeymoon?" Amy asked.

"It was great. Is everything okay? You seem upset," Farrah asked.

"It's nothing Mom. Don't worry about it," Amy replied.

"Well okay, but don't forget that I'm here if you need to talk," Farrah said and then turned to leave, but she turned around again and added, "Oh and you're grounded for another week for having friends over."

"Mom!" Amy yelled, but her mom kept walking.

For the rest of the night Amy stayed in her room, because she was too annoyed with her mom to talk to her. She had just sat down with her phone to watch some Netflix when the phone rang.

"Hello," Amy said when she answered it.

"Hey, it's Shane. How's it going?" Shane said.

"My mom's got me on lockdown, so I'm watching 'Orange is the New Black' to learn how to survive," Amy replied.

"Very funny. Hey, I came up with an idea to help get the school off of your back," Shane said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"You have to tell Vashti your side of the story. They've only heard Karma's side and hers has big gaping holes in it that only you can fill," Shane said.

"I'm not going to go through that. If they didn't believe Karma then why would they believe me?" Amy asked.

"Because your story is inspirational and beautiful. If you tell it right they whole school will be in tears. It's a better love story than Twilight," Shane said.

"Yeah, except for the part where we barely speak to each other anymore," Amy replied.

"Things will get better," Shane said.

"Shane I can't...," Amy started to say, but her mom entered the room with a stern look on her face. "I'll have to call you back," Amy said and then hung up the phone.

"Amy, we need to talk," Farrah said.

"You never said that I couldn't use my phone," Amy said.

"It's not about that," Farrah said.

"What is then?" Amy asked.

"Would you mind explaining this?" Farrah said and then handed Amy her phone.

Amy took the phone and looked at the text message on the screen. When she read it her heart sank.

"I think you should know that your daughter is faking being a lesbian and she had sex with Liam Booker after your wedding," the text read.

"Mom, this isn't true! At least not completely true. I can explain!" Amy said.

"Then explain it!" Farrah yelled.

Amy then proceeded to tell her mom everything. She started at the beginning and didn't stop until she reached the day she had at school. When she finished her mom had a look of disappointment and confusion on her face. It took her a moment to collect her thoughts and speak.

"So you really are gay?" Farrah asked.

"Yes Mom, I am," Amy replied.

"I know it has been hard for me to accept this, but I'm still your Mom and I hate when you lie to me," Farrah said.

"I know and I'm sorry Mom," Amy cried.

"I'm sorry that you've gone through all of this. I just want you to be happy and if Karma makes you happy then I can accept that," Farrah said and then hugged Amy.

"Thank you Mom. I love you," Amy said.

"I love you too," Farrah said.

She then kissed Amy on the forehead and stood up to leave. When she reached the doorway she turned around and spoke again.

"I'm going to have to add another week onto your grounding for everything you just confessed to though," Farrah said and then left.

"Mom!" Amy yelled.

Even though she was upset about the grounding she couldn't help but feel like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders by confessing to her mom. The confession had strengthened her resolve and she realized that there was only one thing she could do to make things right. She picked up her phone and started dialing. After two rings someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello Vashti? This is Amy. I'm ready to tell my side of the story," Amy said.


	7. Amy Comes Clean

**I do not own Faking It. Mtv owns it.**

**Chapter 7: Amy Comes Clean**

For the rest of the weekend Amy wrote out everything she was going to say, but it still didn't sound right. She rehearsed everything, but still it felt flat and the last thing she wanted was to sound fake. By the time Sunday night rolled around she began to panic, so she called Shane.

"I can't do this," Amy said.

"Yes you can. Just speak from the heart," Shane replied.

"Every time I do that I say something stupid that I can't take back," Amy said.

"It can't get any worse than it already is; besides, I think you'll do just fine," Shane replied.

"I just hope Karma is there. She sounded like she wasn't going to come to school on Monday," Amy said.

"Did you tell her what you're about to do?" Shane asked.

"I texted her and told her, but she didn't respond," Amy answered.

"She will be there. I don't see why she would miss this," Shane said.

"I'm so nervous that I'm worried I'm going to puke all over Vashti before I get a single word out," Amy replied.

"Well then you probably won't like the idea I had," Shane said.

"What idea?" Amy asked.

Shane proceeded to lay out a plan that Amy thought was insane at first, but the more she thought about it the more she realized it was the best plan she had.

"Okay, I'll do it," Amy said.

When she arrived at school the next morning she didn't see Karma anywhere. She looked for her in all of their usual spots, but she was nowhere to be found. Thankfully the students had gone from hurling insults at her to just giving her cold stares, because she was sure she would lose her nerve if people started throwing soft drinks at her.

While she continued looking for Karma, Vashti found her and started going over the interview, but Amy stopped her before she could get very far.

"I want to do this live," Amy said.

"You want to what?" Vashti asked.

"We're not doing this interview for the Tumblr. We're going to do it live on the morning announcements," Amy explained.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Vashti asked.

"Yes I am. People need to hear it directly from my mouth if they're going to believe me," Amy said.

"Okay, it's your funeral," Vashti said.

Amy hated when people said that, because she felt like she was heading to the gallows already. She hoped that Shane was right about doing the interview live. When he told her the plan she agreed to do it because it made the most sense, but now she was starting to second guess that. When they approached Penelope with the idea Amy was almost disappointed that she actually said yes, but she realized that there was no turning back now.

While they waited for the time to start the interview Amy texted Karma again.

"Karma, please come to school. I'm about to bear my soul on the morning announcements and I really need you here," Amy texted.

Once again her text was met with silence and she was starting to worry that Karma would never hear what she had to say, but thankfully Shane put her at ease.

"Don't worry, I'll be filming the whole thing on my phone. She will see it one way or another," Shane said.

"We're on in two minutes Amy," Vashti said.

"Okay, be there in a second," Amy replied.

"Relax, you'll be fine," Shane said.

"Thanks, wish me luck," Amy replied.

"Good luck," Shane said.

Amy then sat down in a chair next to Vashti and quickly dried her sweaty hands on the arm rests. Two minutes seemed like only two seconds, because before she knew it Penelope was starting the announcements.

"Good morning students. Today we are going to be doing something different. Amy Raudenfeld has agreed to do a sit down interview with Vashti Nadir to explain her actions as of late. So if you will please give them your attention we will begin," Penelope said and then the camera panned over to a nervous looking Amy and a serious looking Vashti.

"Thank you Penelope. I am here with Amy Raudenfeld, who we all recently discovered was faking being a lesbian. She is here to explain why she did what she did," Vashti said and then turned to look at Amy.

Amy wasn't sure what to say at first, so she opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally speaking.

"I know that you all probably hate me, but I want you to know the full story of what happened. Please just hear me out, because I think you will see things differently when I'm done," Amy said.

"So why did you decide to fake being a lesbian?" Vashti asked.

"Everything started when we went to Shane Harvey's party and were mistaken for lesbians. At first Karma and I tried to tell everyone that we weren't, but Shane wouldn't hear it. Next thing we knew we had been nominated for Homecoming Queens and we were more popular than we had ever been," Amy said.

"So it was all for popularity?" Vashti asked.

"At first it was. Karma wanted to keep up the ruse that we were lesbians because she had never been popular. I didn't want to go along with it at first, but Karma has a way of being very persuasive," Amy said with a smile.

"Why didn't you just tell the truth?" Vashti asked.

"We were afraid of being hated. Then Lauren overheard us talking in the locker room and decided to tell the whole school during the assembly. I panicked and did the first thing I could think of. I kissed Karma, but that's when everything changed," Amy said.

"How so?" Vashti asked.

"When I kissed her that first time it was like I woke up from a long dream to find that nothing was as it seemed. I like to compare it to Dorothy entering the land of Oz for the first time. I stepped out of my black and white world into a world of vibrant color and wonder and it scared me at first," Amy replied.

"So you knew then that you were really a lesbian?" Vashti asked.

"No, but I knew that there was a spark when I kissed Karma. When our lips met for the first time I felt like I never wanted them to part. I didn't tell her of course. She thought I was just selling it for the crowd," Amy replied.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Vashti asked.

"Because I was confused and scared of losing her. Plus Karma already had a crush on Liam Booker. He was finally noticing her now that she was popular and she seemed so happy about it," Amy said.

"So Karma was doing all of this just to get a boy?" Vashti asked.

"Yes, but don't judge her. She's a teenage girl with a crush. Who hasn't done something stupid in that situation? I should have told her how I felt before things got out of hand, but I didn't. Karma continued seeing Liam in secret. You know all about that from Karma's interview," Amy said.

"Yes, I remember. Tell me about what happened at the threesome," Vashti replied.

"At first Karma wanted me to pretend to get sick during the threesome and leave so they could be alone. At the time I was so confused by the mixed signals I was getting from Karma that I felt that I had to make her want me to stay. When I kissed her during the threesome I tried to pour my entire heart into that kiss and when it ended I swore we were looking into each others' souls. I could see it in her eyes that she felt something when we kissed," Amy said.

"So why did you kiss Liam right after that?" Vashti asked.

"He kissed me, but I didn't want him to. Unfortunately this made Karma jealous and she left. Afterwards Karma wanted to act like nothing ever happened, but the jealousy led to a fight between us. That's when Karma appeared on the morning announcements and apologized. I knew she meant every word she said, but she still wanted to see Liam in secret," Amy said and a tear leaked from her eyes.

"So what happened next?" Vashti asked.

"During my Mom's wedding I made a toast in which I told my Mom she was lucky to fall in love with her best friend and how I wanted that kind of relationship. Karma figured out the truth at this point and came to talk to me in my room. She asked me if I had feelings for her and I tried to deny it, but she knew I was lying. I told her that I love her and she said she loves me to, but not in that way," Amy said as the tears began to flow.

"And that's when she told you about sleeping with Liam, right?" Vashti asked.

"Yes, and it crushed me. I went back to the wedding reception and had too much champagne. I ended up running into Liam, who had just found out that Karma and I were faking it, and we made a horrible mistake. We went back to my room and made out and almost had sex," Amy replied.

"So you're not a lesbian then?" Vashti asked.

"I am a lesbian. I stopped what we were doing because I knew I wasn't attracted to him and it was wrong. I was angry and drunk and I did what I did to get back at Karma and I am so sorry. Karma if you're watching I want you to know that I can't forgive myself for what I did. Hurting you was one of the biggest mistakes of my life and I hope you can forgive me. You're everything to me and I swear I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. If you want to go back to being just friends then I accept that, but I can't stand not having you in my life," Amy cried.

Amy was so wracked with sobs that she had to stop and breathe for a moment before continuing.

"I'm in love with you Karma Ashcroft. Please come back to me. I don't want to hurt each other anymore. I just want you in my arms," Amy said and then lost control of her crying.

"I think that's enough questions. Thank you Amy," Vashti said and the gently patted her on the arm.

When the interview ended Amy heard a strange noise coming from the hallway. At first she worried that it was an angry mob coming to attack her, but it didn't sound angry at all.

"What...," Amy started to say, but Vashti opened the door and Amy heard it more clearly.

The sound she was hearing was applause. There were people in the hallway clapping for her, so she stood up and entered the hall. When she walked out the applause grew louder. People walked up to her and hugged her and Amy could see Shane beaming at her from down the hall.

"That was so inspirational Amy," one girl said.

"We believe you," another girl said.

"Thank you," Amy said.

She fought her way to Shane and immediately looked around to see if Karma was there, but she was nowhere to be found.

"I haven't seen her," Shane said before Amy could even speak.

"She isn't here is she?" Amy asked.

"I don't think so. I'm sorry," Shane said.

Amy didn't know what to think. She checked her cellphone, but there were no texts or calls from Karma at all.

"I'll send her the video of the interview. She will see it, I promise," Shane said.

"Thank you," Amy said.

For the rest of the day people were coming up to Amy and telling her how much her interview inspired them and a few even told her that she had given them the courage to come out of the closet or tell someone they loved them. It was enough to lift Amy's spirits slightly, but she still couldn't help but look around to see if Karma was there. By the time Amy reached last period she knew that Karma wasn't showing up and she had accepted that fact.

The final class was dreadfully slow and boring and all Amy wanted was to go home and drown her sorrows in some donuts, but when she opened her locker to put away her books she found a surprise waiting.


	8. Off the Edge

**A/N: Well, ladies and gentlemen I am here to bring you the end of my story. I know it's kinda short, but I like to keep my fanfics short and sweet. I hope you have all enjoyed the ride. Here we go...**

**I do not own Faking It. Mtv owns it.**

**Chapter 8: Off the Edge**

When Amy opened her locker a small note fell out and she bent down to pick it up. She had to read it a couple of times to really grasp what it was she was seeing. The note simply read, "Come and find me. Go to the place we shared our first kiss and you will find out where to go next."

"Karma, what the...," Amy said and then it hit her. It was a scavenger hunt.

Amy smiled at the note and found herself tracing the lines of the words. It was definitely Karma's handwriting; she would recognize it anywhere. A tear leaked from Amy's eyes as she realized that Karma had been there after all. Then she realized she was still standing in one spot and so she broke into a full run towards the gym. School was over, so most of the students were heading home. The gym was completely empty and Amy spotted a note taped to the floor on the spot where the stage had sat during the Homecoming Assembly. When she stood on the spot she remembered the moment like it had just happened.

She could picture the confetti falling from the ceiling and she could feel Karma's lips against hers. She remembered the feeling of shock when the kiss affected her the way it did. She even remembered the first thought she had when the kiss broke. "When can I do that again?" was the thought she had and it had scared her a little bit.

Amy reached down and gently pulled the note from the floor and read it. "That day changed our lives forever and no matter what happened since I wouldn't take it back for anything in the world. Next, go to our favorite spot in the courtyard," the note read.

Amy hurried over to the patch of grass where she and Karma laid out on their blanket. She couldn't help but think of the kisses they shared on that spot or the little moments where she just sat and watched Karma write songs. Karma had no idea how often Amy was lost in thought about wanting to kiss her while they sat on that spot.

She didn't have to look long to find the note. It was attached to a framed picture of the two of them at Homecoming. They were wearing their tiaras and smiling at the camera. When Amy looked at the picture she had to fight back tears. It reminded her of how beautiful Karma looked on that night. After taking a moment to study the picture of Karma's face Amy read the next note.

"I finally got around to framing this picture. I am still so proud of how brave you were to come out to your Mom that night. I wish I was half as brave as you are, but I'm doing what I can. Right now I'm conquering one of my fears. To find me look up, because I'm at the spot where you finally agreed to go on this journey with me," the note read.

Amy looked up towards the rooftop where she told Karma that she would fake it with her. She couldn't see Karma from where she was standing, but she knew she was up there. She ran to the building and took the stairs two at a time. It was a wonder that she didn't trip and fall, because she was so focused on Karma that she barely paid attention to where she was stepping. When she reached the door to the roof she found another note attached to it.

"Don't worry, I'm not jumping. I just wanted to show you that I'm not afraid anymore; of heights or of these feelings I'm having. Come outside, because I have so much I want to say. Love, Karma," the note read.

Amy let out a small laugh and then opened the door. When she stepped out onto the roof she didn't see Karma at first and part of her started to become worried.

"Karma?" Amy asked.

"I'm right here," Karma said from behind her.

Amy turned around to see Karma standing there with a guitar slung over her shoulder and a smile on her face.

"I saw your interview," Karma said.

"You did?" Amy asked.

"Yeah and I wish you would have told me all of that a long time ago," Karma replied.

"I know I should have, but like I said before I was afraid," Amy said.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here now Amy and I'm not going anywhere," Karma replied.

Amy was so happy that she began to cry and Karma walked over to gently wipe away her tears.

"Karma I'm so sorry for...," Amy started to say, but Karma placed a finger against her lips.

"Shh, no more apologies. I want you to hear something. I wrote you a song," Karma said and then grabbed her guitar.

Amy smiled when Karma placed the finger against her lips and even gave it a light kiss, which made Karma smile. Karma then sat down and placed her guitar in front of her. Amy found her own seat and listened as Karma began to play.

_I'm just a hopeless fool_

_When it comes to being in love._

_I don't know what to do_

_Don't know what I'm thinking of_

_I say all the wrong things_

_And play all the wrong games_

_When all I needed was only you._

_._

_Forgive me for my stupid heart_

_Forgive me for pushing you away_

_Take me back and give me strength_

_Cause I need you today_

_I'm ready to take the step_

_And face this foolish fear_

_Take me by the hand _

_And come with me my dear._

_._

_Cause I'm ready._

_Ready to take a leap of faith._

_Take my hand and come with me_

_Come with me today_

_I'm standing here waiting_

_I don't know what to say_

_I'm ready to step off the edge with you_

_Off the edge with you today._

_._

_I never meant to hurt you_

_With my selfish little ways_

_Never meant to desert you_

_Or lie right to your face_

_But I did and I'm sorry_

_I don't want you to worry_

_I'll be here for you always_

_._

_Forgive me for my foolish words_

_Forgive me for breaking your heart_

_Take me back and give me time_

_And I'll make a brand new start_

_I'm ready to take the step_

_And face this foolish fear_

_Take me by the hand _

_And come with me my dear._

_._

_Cause I'm ready._

_Ready to take a leap of faith._

_Take my hand and come with me_

_Come with me today_

_I'm standing here waiting_

_I don't know what to say_

_I'm ready to step off the edge with you_

_Off the edge with you today._

_._

_Forgive and forget_

_The past is the past_

_No time for regret_

_If we want this to last_

_I'm yours, only yours_

_So please say yes_

_._

_Cause I'm ready._

_Ready to take a leap of faith._

_Take my hand and come with me_

_Come with me today_

_I'm standing here waiting_

_I don't know what to say_

_I'm ready to step off the edge with you_

_Off the edge with you today._

When Karma finished her song she started crying and Amy immediately stood up and walked over to her. Amy wrapped her arms around Karma and started to cry with her. They stayed like this for a few minutes, with no words spoken. They didn't need words, because they could feel everything that needed to be said in that embrace alone. Once the crying finally subsided Amy broke the silence.

"I forgive you Karma," Amy said.

"And I forgive you too," Karma replied.

"Let's promise that we will never let another boy, or anyone else for that matter, come between us again," Amy said.

"I promise, gay scouts honor," Karma said as she raised her hand and Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"Gay scouts honor," Amy replied.

Karma then wiped a few tears away and gently cupped Amy's cheek before placing a kiss on her lips. The kiss started slow and gentle. Their lips grazed each other softly, as if they were testing the waters. At that moment Karma realized how much she missed Amy's lips against hers and the kiss deepened without her even realizing it. Their lips began to lock together in perfect unison and soon Karma let her tongue graze Amy's bottom lip ever so slightly. Amy got the message and opened her mouth. When their tongues met for the first time it was like a surge of energy poured into Amy and every nerve ending suddenly came to life. The sensations, the taste, the feel of her lips and her tongue were all so vivid and alive. Dorothy had come back to Oz and found it as colorful and vibrant as always.

Eventually they had to come up for air and when the kiss broke Amy said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Whoa," Amy said.

"I know," Karma replied.

"I love you Karma," Amy said.

"I love you too Amy," Karma replied.

The two of them then kissed again. They would have remained on the roof all day if it weren't for the fact that Amy was grounded until kingdom come, but Amy knew it would be okay. Karma wasn't going anywhere and no grounding was going to keep her from her girlfriend.

**Epilogue:**

When the school found out that Amy and Karma were back together, for real this time, they were overjoyed to say the least. Karma was forgiven for her actions and soon no one even mentioned the words "faking it" any longer. They knew that what Amy and Karma had was genuine.

The following year the school once again tried to nominate them as Homecoming Queens, but they respectfully declined, as they didn't want to monopolize the competition every year. This was excellent news for Lauren, because she and Oliver went on to become King and Queen that year.

Shane and Pablo lasted a grand total of one month before Shane realized he just couldn't handle the whole no sex thing. He still managed to win $20 from Lauren though, because she had bet on two weeks. Liam, on the other hand, seemed to be taking a break from dating and some people wondered if he had taken Pablo's celibacy talk to heart. However, Amy and Karma couldn't help but notice Liam was acting strange around Shane and they both knew from experience what the signs meant.

Lauren's new relationship with Oliver was exactly what she needed. He was sweet enough to bring out the good in her, but also a little mischievous enough to keep her bad side satiated. Amy was thrilled when she found Lauren's pill bottle in the trash can one day and honestly she seemed happier once she was off of them.

The next lesbian couple to come out of the closet was Lisbeth and Lelia, which came as a shock to Lauren, but not Amy. Amy had sensed that there was something there for awhile. Amy and Karma tried in vain to get them nominated as Homecoming Queens, but they didn't want to run.

Amy and Karma were actually happy that there was a new lesbian couple in town, because they were perfectly content to step out of the limelight. They were, however, happy to accept their "Cutest Couple" award in the yearbook. Even though Lauren congratulated them, Amy couldn't help but noticed just a twinge of jealousy. A friendly rivalry even developed between Amy and Karma and Lauren and Oliver.

When Amy and Karma's one year anniversary rolled around Amy took Karma to do the one thing they had always wanted to do together. As they stood ready Amy reached over and took Karma by the hand.

"Are you ready?" Amy asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Karma replied.

"We'll do it on three. One...two...three, jump!" Amy said and the two of them went bungee jumping for the first time.

Karma's screams could be heard from a mile away as they plummeted towards the ground, but when the rope brought them bounding back up Amy couldn't help but notice that Karma was smiling and laughing.

"This is actually kind of fun!" Karma yelled.

"I told you," Amy said.

From that point on Amy and Karma went bungee jumping on every anniversary as a tradition...even after they got married.

**The end.**


End file.
